


【家教乙女 | 迪诺BG】宴会之外

by linlin1



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlin1/pseuds/linlin1
Summary: ◆家庭教师Hitmanreborn！◆迪诺BG，一发完◆第一人称，未来篇背景，狗血双暗恋
Relationships: Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Female Character(s), Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【家教乙女 | 迪诺BG】宴会之外

【家教乙女 | 迪诺BG】宴会之外

◆家庭教师Hitmanreborn！  
◆迪诺BG，一发完  
◆第一人称，未来篇背景，狗血双暗恋  
◆感谢@舞君 约稿

◆

我嫁给迪诺·加百罗涅的第三个月，意大利黑手党的地下世界发生了震动。崛起的密鲁菲奥雷家族成功刺杀西西里的彭格列十代首领，作为同盟家族的加百罗涅选择对抗。我的新婚丈夫“跳马”迪诺成为了密鲁菲奥雷家族的狩猎对象。

我的父亲则带着家族臣服于白兰，上交了家族戒指。

没有什么比这更尴尬的了。

家族联姻，虽然我们曾见过数次，但本也没什么感情基础。我以为在这种形势下，他会选择离婚把我送回自己的家族，没了尴尬的累赘，他能够真正全身心投入到这场生死攸关的战斗之中。我甚至做好了准备，把属于自己的贵重物品打包好，随时可以从加百罗涅的据点中搬走。  
然而，他没有。

耀眼的金发男人在卧室中，看到墙角我收拾好的行李轻笑。迪诺身着纯棉的浴袍，没有干透的短发带着水汽，坐到我的身边。大床随着他的体重沉下，他的体温袭来，像极了夏季有些燥热的微风。

我不禁想，那些在黑手党宴会上花痴的姑娘有几个见到过这副场景？十余年前，“跳马”迪诺出师后，仿佛变了一个人。接手了加百罗涅家族，更是成为了茶会上的明星。意大利地下世界的姑娘们经常幻想这位“白马王子”。  
……实不相瞒，我年轻时也没少和她们扎堆闲聊过。  
谁都没想过这种好运最终会落在我身上。但或许是这场联姻用光了我人生全部的运气，我战战兢兢地成为了首领夫人，还没有熟悉几个常驻据点的环境，就遇到了这种事。

此时此刻，迪诺坐在我的身边，粗糙的大掌牵起我的手，安慰我，说我的家族没有被白兰安排到战争的前线，所以让我不用担心。  
我：？？？  
我的脑回路转了好几圈也没有反应过来为什么会是这句话，先出口的竟然是安慰。

老实说，我并不担心自己的家族。  
从爷爷开始，比起武力，我的家族更注重于经营地盘上的生意。所以就算臣服于密鲁菲奥雷家族，也多半不会出现任何硬碰硬的场景。但加百罗涅家族就不同了，这种历史悠久的老牌家族忠诚于最初的信念，守护着一方水土人情，首领和守护者们常常出现在最为激烈的前线。

“我的父亲精于算计，不会做出伤害自己的决定，迪诺先生。”我回握住他的手，感受着热度从上面传来，抬头对他拧出标准笑容，“现在加百罗涅的事情更重要。”

他金褐色的双眸闪过一丝不易察觉的光亮，低头亲吻了我的额头。然后，他给了我我不敢接受的东西。

——加百罗涅家族所有据点的秘钥，他私人电脑的密码以及保险柜的钥匙。

“我要去趟日本，彭格列最后的希望在那里。”他对我说，“所以这些你要替我收下。”

我不敢接。我真的不敢。  
新婚三月，黑手党世界动荡不断，我们甚至只在同一张床上睡过五六次。我不认为自己已经让他信任到能够保管这些。

“迪诺先生，这或许让二首领或者门外顾问保管更好，我……”我抬头望着他，犹豫了一下措辞，轻声道，“我不能……”  
“这不是‘保管’，”他低声叫了我的名字，打断了我的话语，“而是‘交付’。我不会给门外顾问，首领和他之间的权力要有制衡。”

什么……意思？  
我睁大双眼，感到不可置信。

按照传统，加百罗涅家族现在的第一顺位继承人是我，或者如果我有一个孩子。这个“交付”太过沉重，我感到喘不过气。  
很危险吗？危险到会涉及性命的那种？这种生离死别立遗嘱的感觉是怎么回事？

我张了张嘴用力呼吸，倾身去抓他的袖口：“迪诺先生是什么意思？你……”  
“嘘——”他用手指按住了我的双唇，额头抵住我的，“这种时候，还要对我用敬语吗？”

他双手握着我的手腕，稍稍用力，就把我按倒在柔软的大床上。潮湿的金色发丝垂下，我在他的瞳中望到了面颊通红的自己。  
心跳加速，我是个废物，我想，我明明想要问他这交代后事般的态度是怎么回事，可还是因为被帅气的他推到床上而心跳加速感到兴奋。

他吻上我的唇，带着沐浴露的香味。我意识到他今晚回留下来，我想问清楚他去日本到底要做什么，可很快就变得无法思考。他把我翻来覆去又按在枕头上，我抓着床单意识到自己迷迷糊糊地哭出声，却换来了更加猛烈的对待。刚刚沐浴过后的躯体又有了汗水。  
没有任何安全措施的结束，我不知道我的肚子是否会中奖，但……如果里面真的有小生命的话，他会不会拥有更多的挂念呢？

翌日一早，身边已无人。

我昨晚做了一个梦。  
年幼时，我在人群中见到过少年的他。一头耀眼的金发，在阳光下闪闪发亮，虽然脸上贴着创口贴但不妨碍他笑得帅气，然后就被自己绊倒，被周围的同龄人嘲笑是“笨蛋迪诺”。在漫长又无聊的宴会中，我偷偷逃出去的时候有时会遇到同样逃出来的他，像是不入流的黑手党小角色一般，与那个热闹的大厅相隔甚远。  
但他却会揉我的脑袋，对我说小朋友不要一个人乱跑，然后他就带着我乱跑过几次随后被部下抓回来。  
之后很久都没有见过面，但黑手党的女孩子之间关于他的传闻却没怎么断过，不知从什么时候开始，从“笨蛋迪诺”渐渐变成了“未来的首领迪诺先生”。

人总是要长大的。  
我从床上磨磨蹭蹭地下来，早餐过后，去了这个据点的迪诺的办公室。用昨晚他交给我的密码打开了他的私人电脑。

他给予了我全部的权限。甚至为了稳定家族内部的派系，直接对外宣称我已怀孕，下任继承人就是我肚子里的孩子。  
迪诺留下的部下站在办公室中向我交接着家族工作上的事务，末尾还恭喜我当了妈妈，称赞他们的首领虽单身多年但一旦结婚就下手飞快。我除了笑笑也不知道该说些什么。

夜晚我辗转反侧，再次陷入困惑。起初我想不透为什么会把如此沉重的权力交到我的手上，后来我觉得说到底仅仅还是因为我的身份，我需要乖乖做好首领夫人这个角色，最后我又觉得他还是太轻率了，他怎么能……  
……就好像搞不好会死在日本一样。

我想给他打电话，问问他在那边情况如何？是否顺利见到彭格列的人？  
但我拿起手机的时候，才意识到……我甚至不知道他的私人手机号码。

我从他的电脑文件中看到了关于密鲁菲奥雷家族的事情、看到了彭格列指环的故事……在意大利的地下世界，黑手党的争斗甚至超越了时空。  
他的部下给我带来了他的口信，迪诺让我不要多想，等他回来，家族事务大部分他都安排好了，如果有不明白的或突发情况可以问几位元老。只是他仍然没有说自己具体在哪里正在做什么。

一个半月后，生理期没有按时来，我感到疲惫和眩晕。验孕棒上的两条线又让我清醒了不少。迪诺之前放出的谎言成真，亏我之前还在想未来要如何圆谎。  
密鲁菲奥雷家族对加百罗涅家族的追杀还在继续，迪诺留下的部下护送我转移到另一处据点。

体内激素的骤变让人一边嗜睡一边失眠，偶尔多愁善感到快要精神分裂。我知道据点之外的战斗还在持续，连这个据点本身是否安全都无法确定。主战场已经转移到了日本，彭格列家族的战力也都集中到东半球。一片狼藉的意大利终于可以稍作喘息。

我在焦虑中有时会回忆过去。  
迪诺出师后成为了独当一面的年轻首领。带着几分妖冶的纹身有着强烈的使命感。打理整齐的金发与一丝不苟的西装，部下们像是铜墙铁壁一般把他围在中央。

我会在人群中偷偷看他，曾有过几次我觉得我们似乎对视，但又好像只是我的错觉。女孩子青春期的变化太大了，我不觉得自己有什么特殊的，更嘲笑自己怎么可能期待那种人还会对我有印象。

冗长的宴会过于无聊，我提着裙摆偷偷溜出去透气。只不过这回不会再有其他人了，现在的迪诺总是人群的焦点，加百罗涅家族上百年的传承终于有了新的掌舵者。  
人声仿佛与我隔了很远。我会想起自己的家族，哥哥早晚有一日会像迪诺一样继承下家族，但绝不会是近期——父亲身体健康——或许可能是几十年后的事情了。那时的我呢？

“小姑娘不要一个人乱跑啊……”有人从身后揉了我的头发。  
我一声怪叫窜了出去，转身就看到了迪诺还抬着手，有些尴尬地站在原地。然后他就又被自己绊倒了。  
他一手挠着脑袋，趴在地上冲我干笑。  
我：“……”

我知道了他的秘密，即使是独当一面的首领，在没有部下在身边的时候，似乎也和小时后没什么两样。

二十余岁的迪诺满身心都投入到家族事业当中，黑手党人们都称赞加百罗涅这位新首领的才干。茶会上，姐妹们经常会讨论到这位单身的新首领，发出大胆的宣言。后来过了几年，她们就又都关注彭格列的新首领去了。  
我很少和她们大放厥词，我知道大家也都是口嗨罢了。毕竟在地下世界，重视家族关系的意大利黑手党更喜欢用联姻的方式剥夺爱情。

越缺什么就越强调什么，所以意大利南部总是那么浪漫。

在大家沉迷于讨论彭格列的时候，我的父亲通知我，和加百罗涅家族联姻的时间确定了。  
迪诺32岁那年，亲自把馅饼砸在了我的头上。可我的幸运没有持续几天，密鲁菲奥雷这个新兴家族就开始兴风作浪。

我轻轻抚摸着自己的肚子，望着迪诺电脑里的文件发呆。我开始想着要不要为了这个小生命动用一些预算购买婴儿用品，但时间或许太早了，毕竟就算送货到这里，也有可能我们又要转移据点。

孩子的爸爸还在远方战斗，不知何时归家。

我的钱包里夹着一张我们的结婚照。婚礼那天，客人挤满了教堂，一切更像是个社交场合，我余光看到有的人三三两两地聚在一起讨论着自己的生意。我的父亲把我交给了我的丈夫——迪诺·加百罗涅，这位年轻的首领身着纯白的西装，牵起我的手，为我戴上了婚戒。  
他金褐色的双眸中带着笑意，握着他的手，我却发现紧张的或许不止我一个。  
我一直战战兢兢地以为自己在做梦，努力当一位合格的夫人。好在迪诺也从未勉强过我，绅士得像是真的没那么熟悉，除了床上。因为战事起，所以他得空和我同床的次数不多。我没理由拒绝自己法律上的丈夫，事实上，我也的确满怀少女心地仰视这位年轻的首领，我觉得自己赚了。他也乐得接受我的少女幻想。床上是为数不多可以抛弃思维的地方。

几个月后，迪诺的亲信罗马尼奥给我打了电话。当时我正在接受私人医生的产检，电话中谈到战事已经结束，还剩下零散的收尾，迪诺先生会在两周内回到意大利。  
我肚子中的孩子在B超中动了一下，仿佛知道了父亲即将回来。  
我松了一口气，一切平安。

迪诺回来了。  
他看到我微微隆起的腹部时震惊了好一会儿才恢复正常，当晚回到卧室时他小心地抱起我，终于有了初为人父的浮夸的喜悦之情，说还以为联络中的产检什么的是替他圆谎的障眼法。  
我大胆地主动亲吻他，跟他说以后千万别做什么把那么多权力甩给我的事了。  
他笑着说：“好，现在第一顺位是我们的孩子了，下次甩给他。”  
我：？？？

然后他就在洗澡的时候脚滑摔了一身青紫。  
没有部下在身旁的32岁，和以往并没有什么不同。

彭格列十代首领死而复生，这事儿怎么想都越来越朝着玄幻的世界观发展。我挺着大肚子和迪诺一起参加了战后的宴会。宴会中途，沢田纲吉作为焦点被众人围得团团转，我和迪诺偷偷溜了出去，在花园中散步。  
我说：“你以前都是让我别乱跑的。”  
“我也没少带你跑。”他揉乱了我的发型，在微凉的夜风中，低头，亲吻了我的脸颊。

【END】


End file.
